Reasons
by sapphire wind
Summary: Toushirou confesses his feelings for Momo with the help of his ffriends and his zanpakutou by revealing his reasons.


This fic is a spoiler of Bleach 239 and 240. I thought that I'd make one when I saw that Toushirou lost his consciousness after he got Hyourinmaru back and somewhere in the woods, Momo felt it but wasn't able to go to him. I didn't like that part so here's my fic. 'Reasons' douzo.

* * *

After Momo and Rangiku fought Tobiume and Haineko, they locked their zanpakutous in a carriage while bounded by a kidou spell.

"Let us out of here! You listening?!" Haineko shouted as she looked at the ladies outside. Tobiume turned around to face them.

"You're such distasteful ladies! I can't believe you'd lock away your own zanpakutou!"

"Right! Don't you care about you own zanpakutou?!"

"Even after capturing them, they wouldn't shut up." Rangiku said after she sighed.

"Please take them to the 4th squad's barracks." Momo said as she looked at the lower ranked Shinigami.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll take full responsibility in getting them there."

"You're dumping us with them?! Where are you planning on taking us?!" Toubiume said as the carriage moved.

"You zanpakutou kidnappers!" Haineko shouted.

"I can't hear you." Rangiku said as she covered her ears while the two continued shouting.

"Rangiku-san." Momo said as Rangiku uncovered her ears and looked at her.

"You're right. We don't have time for this nonesense. Let's go."

"Hai."

They then used Shunpo and an unknown Shinigami also used Shunpo to change locations.

"Rangiku-san... Hitsugaya-kun's... er... Hitsugaya-taichou's..." Momo said as she ran alongside Rangiku through the forest.

"Yeah. I know.

'I can't feel Taichou's reiatsu. I doubt he's been killed but...'

"Let's hurry." Rangiku said.

"Hai."

They continued to run until they reached the forest's intersection path where they saw Ichigo. Rangiku was unable to stop and crashed into Ichigo. She ended up sitting on his back while Ichigo was laying on his stomach under her.

"You surprised me."

"Are you okay?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It didn't hurt a bit."

"This isn't okay! Look down." Ichigo said.

"Oh, hi. Ichigo, What are you doing here? That shouldn't have hurt you too bad."

"Whatever. Just get off! You're heavy!"

"Excuse me?! You should never say that to a lady!" Rangiku said as she smacked Ichigo on the head before getting off.

"Excuse me. How is Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked while Ichigo was rbbing the back of his head.

"Toushirou?"

"Right. Is Taichou okay?"

"Yeah. Hyourinmaru brought him to the 10th squad's barracks."

"Geez. That's Taichou for you."

"Right now, Hitsugaya-kun can rest assured." Momo said as she smiled.

"By the way, who are you?" Ichigo said as she looked at Momo.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, 5th squad vice captain and Hitsugaya-kun's childhood friend."

"Ah! So, you're Hinamori. I heard Toushirou once whispered that whenever he see the sunset and the moon, it reminds him of Hinamori. And you're that person."

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun did?" Momo said as she blushed lightly.

"Ah. He also had a content look on his face when he did that."

"I see."

"Now, that's my captain." Rangiku said as she smiled and looked at Momo.

"Ano... Rangiku-san..."

"You want to see Taichou, right?"

"I-If possible..."

"Of course! Taichou will be very happy to see you."

"But... what if he's angry at me or... he hates me...?"

"There's no way that Taichou will ever feel that way to you! Go, Hinamori-chan. We'll handle things here."

"Thank you very much." Momo said before using Shunpo.

Momo jumped on the roofs of the squads while she was concealing her reiatsu to not attract the attention of any zanpakutou nearby.

'I'll definitely apologize to Hitsugaya-kun. I was so stupid for believeing the traitor over him! Shirou-chan...'

After a short while, she finally reached the barracks and jumped down then ran to where Toushirou was. When she reached the room, she saw Hyourinmaru, she figured, standing next to Toushirou's bed.

"Ano... are you Hyourinmaru?" Momo said as she entered.

"Yes. I suppose that you're Tobiume's master, Hinamori."

"Hai. How is Hitsugaya-kun?"

"He's alive. All he need to do is rest."

"I see."

"I can sense that you have something to tell my master." Hyourinmaru said as he looked at Momo.

"H-Hai..."

"I'm sure that he will listen to you."

"E-Eh?"

"Do not worry. I know that he thinks of and what he feels about things. Tell him what you want to say."

"Thank you."

Momo sitted on the chair next to Toushirou's bed.

"Hitsugaya-kun... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my stupidity and selfishness when the traitor was still alive. I blindly believe him over you... I'm really really sorry. It's alright even if you hate me... but please... please wake up... I don't know what will happen to me if I'll lose you..." Momo said as tears fromed in her eyes while the others fell on her lap.

"Please wake up... Everyone needs you... Your subordinates... Rangiku-san... Hyourinamru and... I also need you, Shirou-chan..."

Momo then cried and Hyourinmaru looked at Toushirou then a small smile appeared on his face. Toushirou's finger moved and he slowly opened his eyes.

Toushirou glanced at Hyourinmaru who looked at him before going out then looked at Momo who was crying. He placed his hand on her head and Momo instantly looked up and gasped.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"I heard that you called me... Meshunden Momo." Toushirou said as he withdrew his hand and slowly sitted.

"Hitugaya-kun... I'm sorry for everything. I'm really so-"

Momo was cut off when Toushirou placed his finger on her lips.

"Stop it. I don't blame you for anything nor hate you because of the past happenings. Don't apologize anymore and..." Toushirou said as he withdrew his finger and Momo looked at him.

"And...?"

"I won't leave you nor abandon you no matter what. After all, there's only one reason why I wield my zanpakutou, why I entered the academy, why I became a Shinigami, why I became I captain and why I continue to live."

"That is?"

"To protect you because... I love you." Toushirou whispered as he looked at her. Momo's tears streamed her face as she hugged Toushirou.

Toushirou rubbed Momo's back in a soothing manner as he looked at her. Surely, Momo seemed to have moved on even a little. And even if it takes time, Momo will be back to her normal cheerful self.

"Toushirou..."

"What?" He said and letting her pass for calling him by his name.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Especially your sacrifices for me." Momo said as she looked at Toushirou.

"That's alright."

"There's also one more thing that I didn't tell you. Want to guess?"

"Matsumoto got drunk while on duty?"

"No! You should thank Rangiku-san for protecting me earlier."

"Well, I really have to. Kusajishi made another ridiculous nickname for me?"

"Of course not. Yachiru-chan had been helping Zaraki-taichou all this time."

"Then, what is it?"

"I opened the door."

"Door?"

"Yes. The one you told me about."

-flashback-

Momo was sitting on the sofa when Toushirou came. Momo was slowly recovering for everything that happened with Toushirou's help.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun. Why are you so kind to me?"

"Secret. By the way, you should try to open the door to let someone else fill the hole somewhere."

"What door?"

"You'll find out someday."

-end of flashback-

"That one. I remember." Toushirou said while Momo snuggled to his chest.

"Yup. Besides, it has always been open."

"Really?"

"Yes. Someone was also there for a very long time although, he still didn't notice it." Momo said as she giggled.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"All this time you still haven't figured it out?"

"Kira?" Although he said it, he really didn't want to listen to her answer.

"No way! Kira-kun's just a friend.

"Then, who?" Relieved from her answer.

"My Shirou-chan of course."

Toushirou was surprised when Momo said that she opened the door to her heart for him and that he had always been the one in it.

'Then, that means that...' Tushirou thought as he looked at Momo who was blushing.

"Momo... you..."

"Yup. I love you too, Shirou-chan. I had always loved you ever since we were kids." Momo said as Toushirou smiled.

"Thank you, Meshunden Momo and it's Toushirou to you." He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Momo smiled at Toushirou.

"Get well soon, Shirou-chan. Oh, I'll sleep here, okay?"

"Ah."

Toushirou moved a little to give Momo space to lay down on. He then pulled the blanket to her waist and after a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Toushirou was just smiling when Hyourinmaru went in.

"She found herself and you found happiness, am I right?"

"Ah."

"Your resolve to protect her is stronger than before."

"And it will never crumble nor have a crack on it. After all, she's my pillar and without her, I'm nothing."

"I understand."

Hyourinmaru then returned to his zanpakutou form on the table. Toushirou looked at his zanpakutou before laying down next to Momo.

Now, he knows that whatever problems he will face, Momo will be there for him. The rain in his heart finally stopped and the dawn of the new day will hold new beginnings for the two of them with their friends who will support them. After all, they were the long-awaited and youngest couple in Soul Society.

* * *

That ends my fic! How was it? Was it good or bad? Please do read and review. ^_^

Sorry for any mistakes. ^_^

I thought about the door which Momo mentioned when I listened to Bengara Koushi. Nagayama Takashi-san, Toushirou's actor, sang a part there. 'Can you please open the door?' .. That part became a part of this fic because they made gave the viewers clues to Momo and Toushirou's relationship.

I'll be doing the sequel of Winter Happiness.

~ sapphire wind


End file.
